


A little treat

by Nara



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Birthdays, Celebrations, Fluff, Idiots in Love, M/M, ineffable husbands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-07-25 19:40:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20031268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nara/pseuds/Nara
Summary: Angels didn't have birthdays, not in the traditional sense. Neither did demons, for that matter._____Aziraphale and Crowley celebrate a "birthday"





	A little treat

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dasseinhundin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dasseinhundin/gifts).

> It's my beloved's birthday! So I wrote a ficlet. Nothing too long, but hopefully cute and fluffy.

Angels didn’t have birthdays, not in the traditional sense. Neither did demons, for that matter. They were all just one day there, wholesale, before there was such a thing as dates or time to mark the occasion. But Aziraphale loved the human tradition of celebrating “birthdays” – recognizing another year that you’ve been alive and celebrating with your loved ones. Crowley insisted it was morbid, recognizing the trauma of getting older and closer to death and eternity. Aziraphale thought he was being silly, and furthermore, any excuse to have a nice little cake was a good excuse.

Aziraphale decided that he should have a birthday. Nothing too extravagant, but he thought the date that he opened his bookshop would make a nice day to celebrate. Books were also something worth celebrating, after all.

Though he was well, well over 6000 years old, the bookshop had been standing for a little over 200 years. He sometimes liked to pretend he was a youngster again, celebrating his 50th, 167th, 204th (et cetera) birthday. At other times he liked to pretend that he was “born” on that silly little human holiday “leap year” so that he didn’t age every year. But every year was approximately the same. He would close the bookshop, buy a little cake and a silly hat, and hum to himself while reading his favorite book. It was quaint.

The year of the apocawasn’t his birthday came and went without notice. Aziraphale was too worried about preventing the destruction of the world and when it didn’t end he just…forgot.

Until one day when Crowley stepped into his shop.

Aziraphale didn’t even turn around from his book sorting when he heard the shop bell ding. He knew it had to be Crowley.

“Come on in, my dear! I just need to finish sorting these first edition thesauruses. I’ll join you momentarily.”

Crowley didn’t move from the doorframe, and Aziraphale heard him shuffling his feet.

“Is everything all right, my dear?” Aziraphale glanced over his shoulder and froze. Crowley was standing awkwardly hunched in the doorway holding a cake with lit candles, wearing a pointed party hat on his head.

Aziraphale let out an astonished breath, “Oh, Crowley…what is all this?”

Crowley straightened his back and attempted a smile, “I know it’s not the day you normally celebrate but I thought that since the world didn’t end we could start celebrating now. A birthday for the world, and a birthday for my angel. Happy Birthday, Aziraphale.”

Aziraphale was speechless for long enough that Crowley started shuffling his feet again. He soon broke the silence.

“Well, say something, Angel!”

That broke Aziraphale out of his revelry and he rushed forward and kissed Crowley full on the mouth. Crowley stumbled and tried not to drop the cake, making a surprised noise. Aziraphale pulled back before Crowley could return the kiss.

“Oh, my dear, it’s wonderful. It’s so thoughtful, so…so _romantic_.”

Crowley muttered something about not being thoughtful and Aziraphale smiled.

“Thank you, Crowley.”

Crowley blushed. “Yeah, well, you’re welcome, Angel. Now let’s eat this cake before the candles burn the thing down.”

Aziraphale took Crowley’s free hand and led him to the back room, where they set the cake on the table. Aziraphale refused to let go of Crowley’s hand, making it so they had to miracle the cake into pieces instead of simply slicing it.

Crowley blushed the entire time as they ate in a sweet, comfortable silence.

After the cake was cleared away, Aziraphale turned to Crowley with a broad grin.

“Now, my dear, all we need is to pick a date to celebrate your birthday!”

Crowley smirked. “Not a chance, Angel.”


End file.
